This invention concerns an accessory for the windscreen of a vehicle, particularly, though by no means exclusively a motor car, or for other glass in a motor vehicle or elsewhere.
Many relatively costly cars are provided with a windscreen having a self-tinted strip along its upper edge which becomes progressively lighter with distance from the extreme upper edge thereof. Such acts as an anti-glare device rendering use of conventional sun-visors unnecessary in all but extreme conditions. For some years inexpensive strips of windscreen cling-film have been available as an easily added accessory for more humble vehicles. Such strips, whilst often incorporating a name or slogan, have always otherwise been of uniform density of colour throughout, with the disadvantage that the transition between the clear (or uniformly tinted) main body of the windscreen and the lower edge of the strip is very marked and abrupt.